


A New Body

by Mystique8



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is confused, Irken Dib (Invader Zim), Irken courtship, Irken culture, M/M, More serious Zim, Red and Purple aren't so stupid, Slow Burn, ZaDr, Zim is a crazy scientist, but he is still zim, dib is smaller than zim, just a little, not so slow, they just don't know what to do with Zim anymore, why did zim want it like that, zim wearing lab coat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique8/pseuds/Mystique8
Summary: It has been eight years since Zim arrived on Earth, and Dib's relationship with him is increasingly confused. One day, during a failed experiment, Dib almost dies during an explosion. But zim wouldn't let that damn baby-worm die like that!So Zim gave Dib a new body.An Irken body.Three years after the explosion, when Dib finally woke up, things were very different from what the ex-human remembered.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 207





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the beginning of my AU, so I'll be adding the illustrations of this first chapter. The large amount of errors is due to my not being fluent in English.
> 
> my tumblr and instagram with some drawings  
> https://mysgardian.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/mysgardian_/?hl=pt-br (I have many more things in this)

A cold haze covered the deserted streets with the streetlights and the distant sound of cars still roaming the center during the freezing dawn, the houses were silent, their windows closed and their residents fully asleep without suspecting what lurked in the shadows and filthy alleys.

The humans were not alone.

They never really were.

And it seems that the only person who was aware of this was Dib Membrane.  
It all started thanks to his father, Professor Membrane, a world-renowned scientist, but who is really just an eccentric man and an absent father. Being brainless enough to leave two young children unsupervised in a huge house full of high - and dangerous - technology.

Thanks to some superior entity, Dib and his sister, Gaz, were never normal kids and learned to spin at an early age, even if there were some accidents every now and then - if Dib's almost useless eyes could be the same things - but, With a single authority figure far away most of the time, it can be said that Dib and Gaz grew up to make people very ... unique.

Yes, unique it was an ideal word to describe her psychological younger sister, the cruelest, most evil and evil being in her eyes, and maybe, just maybe, that cruelty was born when a youngseven years Dib innocently left his Little sister a few months old puts his hands in an extra violent video game about zombie pigs.

And what did little Dib do when he didn't have to watch his little sister with video game addiction?

He did what every good child his age, his watching television - after getting bored building a lightning rod with his old toys - and it was on a typical afternoon navigating the canals that young Membrane found something that would change his life. forever.

The Mystery Mysteries program.

Simply the biggest source of theories and paranormal creatures on TV, and amidst all the psychedelic children's cartoons and programs and hollows that burn neurons every minute they watch, little Dib find a new sense of life .

From that day on, Dib Membrane chooses to be the greatest paranormal investigator of all time! No matter how he got in be for some paranormal creature, let alone your "dearest dad" had a comment about it.

Years passed a single paranormal occurrence - aside from that sock half he found in his neighbor's garage - but during one of the alien contact attempts in the summer of his twelve years, Dib finally found something, they were coming! Coming to invade a land! And Dib seemed the only one to know that.

So the young boy prepares himself, making weapons, making plans and waited.

Six months passed before something happened.

Six months until HE arrives.

Your biggest enemy, the invading alien, Zim. Which came in the form of a green-skinned child with no eyes or nose and would be his new roommate.

It was about this time that Dib concluded that the overwhelming majority of the humanity was really stupid and urgently needed their protection.

Then Dib became the hero of the earth, a final defense between his planet and the alien Irken, who wanted to exterminate everyone.

At least in the beginning.

In the beginning, they were just ordinary enemies, Dib fought Zim to keep his planet safe, and Zim was tasked with gaining the planet to make his leaders proud of him.

But Dib's fascination with creatur espatial is growing, as best known and best dealt Dib, the boy who always was hurts and pariah among other children and even within his own family, seeing in Zim not only a being with sufficient intelligence to match him, but a source of one of the essential resources for a human species to thrive, attention.

Zim, that annoying Irken, with a bigger ego than the planet itself and with idiocy, was the only living being who seemed to care about Dib, even with his strange way who usually includes a large number of childish offenses. 

And dib cares back even if we don't openly demonstrate.

Years after Zim's arrival, formerly two enemies became a strange of extremely competitive rivals in the eternal game of cat and mouse, Zim's plans were no longer about dominate the Earth, more about destroying Dib. 

And the human couldn't complain about it.

Eight years after the arrival of the Irken asshore, and both Dib and Zim grow up, faced a strange and chaotic phase that was puberty - a period that is certainly traumatic in Dib's life - and his basic education was successfully completed, 

They continuing their strange rivalry relationship, in fact, now without a silent neutrality rule at school, established during some more painful punishments of the former teacher, or two young people had now even time longer to "play".

Rotten Doctor Membrane, faithfully believing in his mad son for once his set aside obsession with the supernatural and entering college to finally study some "science of the truth."  
Little did he know that the Dib who was miles away studying at Harvard and was a Irken technology and membrane modfiqued robot, programmed with all the knowledge that Dib could imagine to be useful, even with very basic artificial intelligence and using only Irken - a minor defect that the human still can't solve when he creates something with a technology he collects during his disputes with Zim - but which, while quietly following his father's orders and looking good in college, was enough to activate an ignorance of his father

Which brought us to this moment.

A 21-year-old Dib Membrane that had been working compulsively for more than 48 hours in a row, locked in a large storage shed not far from Zim's base, was an old building with a troubled history, perfect for a young teenager to buy with his generous allowance. Received from her father in the last years of her life, the place was littered with clutter-stacked boxes and tools, with a small ladder leading to an upper platform that occupied two rooms from the ceiling, with a bed, a minibar, and a large a paper-packed desk where a tall figure rummaged through some strange technological pieces.

"Maybe if I ..." The young adult murmured, blue eyes covered by large round glasses narrowed in concentration.

In the gloved hands of the human, there were a number of different mechanical parts, some with the common metal of the earth, reflecting softly in silver in front of the white room lighting, forming seemed arms and mechanical legs. Already solved on the table was a small circuitry simply too advanced for terrestrial technology.

This was a motherboard of a newly destroyed zim's robot, discreetly stolen by Dib as the Irken entered yet another of his hate monologues into the "inferior human race."

Tonight, Dib would finally create a perfect android, a little helper robot much like Gir, but more efficient and clear with hybrid technology.

A pity that, as he worked on joining his pieces, the black-haired young man never suspected a small detail.

This was not the first time Dib had stolen Zim's pieces.

Of course, Zim might be a little innocent at times, but the green alien was annoyingly insightful when he wanted to.

And Zim had noticed Dib's thefts.

And Irken was not at all pleased with that.

So when Dib ran a hand through his hair to hit the sickle-shaped bangs and went back to work on the circuit to start his programming, Dib didn't expect an explosion.  
It was supposed to be just a little blast, or enough to cause some burns to Dib's skin and teach the young human not to steal Irken's superior technology.

Too bad Zim didn't expect that highly flammable chemical countertop not far from Dib's desk.

Things happen very fast from there.

Dib didn't know what hit him first, the sound or the pain.

His whole body burned, he was so close to the central source that he didn't even have time to scream, most of his skin burned in a matter of moments, his organs failing and his eardrums trembling deafeningly.

Dib was going to die, he knew that.

Everything began to darken, his consciousness floating in peaceful limbo, the flames no longer causing pain, and his warmth was almost comforting.

"Dib-human ...?"

It was the last lucid thing he heard.


	2. First awakening

This was all his fault.

He should not have put such a harsh security measure on his technology. Not when was to affect specifically Dib-thing.

He threw Dib's body - what was left of body - almost dead under one of his desks, for the first time in a long time not caring about the filth of human blood that practically bathed him, he had loaded the body in a desperate rush for blocks of rooftops, using her mechanic legs like not so long ago, the message that her pak had levels of critical energy blinked in the corner of her vision.

He ignored.

He ignored the message.

Ignored the flames.

He ignored the horrible smell of burned flesh.

All he could see was Dib's dismembered body, with both arms and legs having been totally disintegrated by the explosion, all that remained was his multilayered torso, with a mixture of melted skin and burnt tissue clinging to countless burns, his face now it was a strange and misshapen thing, with most of the holes being covered by the melted skin, all that remained was a pathetic excuse of a nostril, without mouth or nostrils, its pupils were also melted, covering whatever was left of its his eyes, his hair which was already a dead cell now totally lifeless, with that familiar scythe-shaped bangs disappearing and giving way to a small, totally charred black tuft.

Dib was totally unrecognizable, and even if Zim healed him this time - as he always did, the filthy human would never be dying on his shift - a large percentage of his body was simply unrecoverable.

All Zim could do was peel off the dead pieces of fabric, heal the burns, and perhaps, if he put some strain on his computer and made some quick tests, could recover retrieved a tiny percentage of the human senses.

But Dib would still be doomed to spend the remnant of his already tiny life in a forever crowded body marked with unworthy scars, with almost no tactile, visual, orauditory sense, it would be almost like becoming a semi-conscious vegetable with his mind almost without any contact with reality.

All because Zim had never bothered to adapt the latest Irken medical technologies to such a primitive human species. Mistakenly hoping that just his magnificent presence and Dib's intellect would be enough to keep the human from very serious problems.

But Zim was wrong.

He had not calculated all probabilities with sufficient precision.

His stupid mind was too wild with his arrogance.

And Zim made one more mistake, like the faulty being he was.

Tak was right.

His former lab colleagues were right.

Their tallest were right.

The whole empire was right.

And now, having finally come to terms with his exile, after years just trying to accept his shortcomings, Zim was about to lose the only thing worthwhile in this pathetic piece of mud called the planet.

All because he was wrong again.

"No ..." he murmured, big eyes narrowing into slits. "Zim won't let you die Dib-thing"

After what seemed like hours, he finally looked away from the half-dead corpse, antennae rising with his determination as he quickly obtained his equipment to stabilize Dib's life.  
"Computer! Prepend a retention tube immediately and fill it with cryogenic!"

"Yes Master."

Zim worked quickly, doing enough just to keep the human's heart beating and his brain still working.

That was all was all Zim would need to keep Dib-thing being Dib-thing.

"Prepare one of the Smeet body samples."

"Master, these samples are unviable for more than fifty earth years."

"I DONT CARE!" Zim shouted, not taking his eyes off his work, the only thing of which indicated his anger it was a gnashing of teeth and a shake of his antennae. "Prepare the most preserved sample available and begin the standard vitality serum creation procedure."

"...Yes Master."

Zim looked once more at what was left of the human's molten face, keeping his facial features for the last time in memory.  
Because that would be the last time Zim would see Dib's human face.

[…]

The first time Dib woke up was like waking up from a very long sleep, with the disorientation hooks still firmly attached to the brain, the sensation of floating only contributing to his slow thinking state.

He slowly tried to open his eyes, gathering enough energy just to open small slits in his eyelids, which fortunately was enough for his vision, which was not disturbed by the strange sensation of the gelatinous liquid around him coming into direct contact with his retinas.

Dib watched his surroundings, not surprised from the field of visibility much larger than an ordinary human could see. He could capture the whole atmosphere of a familiar laboratory and with technology that surpassed the human in light-years, with a distinctive palette of warm colors that varied in different shades of red and pink, which strangely brought a sense of comfort to his chest.

He slowly raised his right-handed hand, watching her green skin and with three claw-like thin fingers, Dib moved them curiously, with a distant sensation in the back of his mind that he should be amazed at the situation, which was quickly muffled by a powerful wave of sleep that began to take over his senses, forcing him back into his peaceful, dreamless darkness.

If Dib had only been awake for a more few moments, he would have seen the slender shape of a green body being moving in stride to the large holding tube where it was inert dib body. Dark antennae raised in surprise under a hairless skull, large cherry eyes almost popping out of their sockets, an unfamiliar emotion shining in their pupilless irises, silently watching Dib's still raised hand.


	3. Open your eyes

The second time Dib awoke, his mind already free of anesthetics, but still very confused and laterergic due to the long inertness, had been slowly trying to recapture his situation, instinctively pulling out his most recent memories.

The stunned surprise.

The unbearable heat of the explosion.

The indescribable sensation of having their limbs torn.

The horrible sense of helplessness that comes when he can't even scream to express his pain.

Ache.

This is what his brain registers, a pain unlike any he had ever experienced in his life, powerful enough to sink into his skin and tear nerve by nerve, crushing his bones and tearing his tendons, paling even the most severe wounds. Dib had won between his fights with Zim.

And if pain was the last thing he felt, pain is what he should be feeling now. Right?

Right.

Graring suddenly amber eyes opened, infiltrated panic gleaming in different shades of gold and orange, he looked around, once again not registering his much sharper vision than that of a human, with the greater capacity of 4K television and a field of view of almost 200 degrees, thus allowing you to stare at almost the entire laboratory environment around you.

But your brain didn't register that.

His brain was very busy sadistically frying his new nerves, pulling his new muscles apart and bubbling his senses with phantom heat.

Because to him, that was what Dib should be feeling.

Then Dib would feel it.

Its antennas flickered briefly before steadily approaching his bare skull, vaguely catching the sharp sound of a warning ringing outside its containment tube, but Dib didn't notice, too busy trying to pull his limbs against his chest. a sloppy fetal position, institutionally trying to shrink as much as possible to try to ward off pain.

And as Dib struggled inside his tube, his numb senses didn't notice the new presence in the lab, a 5.40-foot humanoid with its slender form and green skin being mostly covered by a large white coat, it fluttered with its rapid movements, accompanied by the rhythmic sound of its boots striking the metal floor, drowned out by the still-present sound of alarm.

"COMPUTER, TURN OFF THIS THING NOW!" Zim said angrily, going to priceless rooms to the containment tube.

"Yes Master."

Zim raised his head, watching Dib squirm in agony, not the first time this had happened in recent months, and Zim was ready to simply apply some more sedative to him when he noticed something that stopped him for a second.

Dib's eyes were open.

Dib's eyes were open, and though drowned out by an ugly shadow of pain, there was an unmistakable gleam of awareness there.

Antennas they rose and red eyes widened in surprise, staring at the scene in front of him numbly for a few seconds that, just as they arrived, passed just as quickly as the big eyes darted out and claws closed with a renewed flame. determination rising in Zim's chest, something the green-skinned one hadn't felt in years.  
Approaching a small control panel in front of the tube, Zim quickly pressed a few buttons, giving rise to a grid-based screen with various information written in Irken, as well as a graph showing Dib's body and his current situation.

"Hmmm ..." Zim muttered, lifting his right hand and using its claws, dragging a pair of dice to the corner, creating a small secondary screen. "So it's his brain that is doing all this." He concluded, quickly making a move to dispatch the screens. "I always knew these human brains were useless." He grunted the irken, pushing a few buttons, causing Dib's body to crack a little, but not let go of its position. "Computer! Bring me the pak."

"Master, this ... pak, as you call it, has not been overhauled by the control brains, and was entirely manufactured by you here on earth with some of your old spare parts and-"

"I DON'T CARE! Just give me that thing!"

"As you wish, master." The voice answered dryly as a pair of mechanical arms descended from the ceiling, bringing with them a piece of irken metal not unlike the one that always remained on the back of zim, only differing due to the brilliant shade of blue that the three spheres of they had in place of the common rose of every irken of the empire.

Zim's gloved claws touched the pak delicately, as if it would fall apart in the slightest breath of wind, and considering the precarious condition in which it was built, this was not far from the truth.

The mechanical arms retracted back to the ceiling as Zim began a final check of the machinery, ensuring they didn't hear premature problems. The irken lifted the blue light pak close to his eyes, watching each bolt and crease as the familiar sense of pride began to bubble in his chest.

That was undoubtedly the most complex thing he ever created, even compared to his mass destruction bubble that Zim did while still in the science division.

A flash of memory came into her mind, a huge body of deformed dark mass, the screams of pure agony and the familiar pairs of slender claw fingers.

Zim shook his head violently, as his systems automatically gave the memory set to the deepest location of his Pak. Since when had he lowered his antennae?

Leaving it aside, Zim turned to the large set of machinery that served to keep the containment tube running, a slow smile beginning to slide across his thin lips.

It was time.

Still with the pak in one of the claws, Zim once again began typing on the small control panel, while the screen once again opened.

"Start process resuscitation process?"

Zim's smile grew.

"This is not necessary." The irken turned, face to face with the glass of the tube, raising his left hand and placing it against the cold surface. "Our dear Smeet is already awake, isn't he, Dib?"

Red eyes met the amber.


	4. A little reborn smeet

Dib was awake now.

Dib was awake and aware.

And he was definitely not understanding what was going on.

Or at least I didn't want to understand.

Not when all the things your mind concluded were so surprisingly plausible.

Because after the unbearable pain finally disappeared and your thoughts took shape, the things that your senses were capturing were irritatingly contradictory.

On the one hand, he was fine, the feeling of all his usual limbs firmly curled against his torso after being caught by that explosion was a welcome comfort.

On the other hand, the sensation of two thin and strange limbs protruding from the top of his skull was extremely worrying, especially with the strange sensation of missing his hair.

Then, his vision began to capture even more contradictory things.

First, this was definitely not the vision he was used to having before the explosion - a blurry and unfocused thing, even with the state-of-the-art glasses that his father had developed especially for him.

And second, there was Zim in all his alien glory, without his usual disguised outfit and in a costume different from his shiny invader uniform, now the entire Irken wore a black leotard that covered much of his body, leaving only the hands - which were without gloves - and the head, while its thin silhouette was shaped by a large white coat that looked strangely good for the alien.

Zim was looking directly into Dib's eyes, his face expressionless and a set of unknown emotions shining in his big red eyes. And after just a few moments looking at each other, Zim smiled.

That smile brought chills down Dib's spine.

Zim did something on the small control panel in front of him, quickly typing something on the keys while his eyes seemed unable to leave Dib, which was strange, normally Dib was the stranger he faced in their relationship

A little distracted by his ramblings, Dib didn't notice the metal cable coming down from the top of ... whatever it was, until it was too late.

The pain came back again, although now it was mild compared to the sensation that seemed to have burned his nerves, a set of hard stings directly on his spine made Dib wince, trying futilely to remove the unknown thing from his back.

The pain comes as fast as it was.

Then, an infinite flow of information seemed to arise in his brain and suddenly, Dib knew that he was in a containment tube floating inside a cryogenic liquid, he knew he was at the base of Zim and, mainly, he knew that his body was no longer human.

And Dib went crazy.

[...]

Zim expected many reactions from Dib, panic, fear, pain, horror, disgust, or even thanks.

Being attacked by a "newborn smeet" was certainly not on his list.

Dib was surprisingly quick for a body he barely knew how to use, jumping towards the old ivasor as soon as the glass of his stasis capsule came out, his naked body still dripping and his newly installed pak making constant beeps during his initial installation process, leaving Dib with only his claws as a weapon.

And he was good at using them.

Zim jumped up in surprise, his pak's long legs popping up automatically, giving him an extra boost that threw him across the room.

This seemed to make Dib just more determined, while his new vision was able to follow the movement of the other irken without any problem. The new alien wasted no time in attacking again.

Zim's eyes narrowed as a slow predatory smile appeared on his lips. Dib was certainly good for a newborn, having maintained his human fighting skills and still giving them a big boost thanks to his improved new senses, but he was nowhere near the skill of an ordinary irken guard.

And Zim was an elite.

Needless to say, what followed afterwards was a true one-sided massacre.

Zim dodged all of Dib's blows with practiced grace, without even using his pak, no matter how many different moves Dib tried to use, Zim always seemed to be a step ahead of him.

This went on for a few minutes.

Zim's smile started to fade, as he started to get bored, it was time to end this silly game.

Then, without further ado, Zim released one of his Pak's legs, bringing its tip to Dib's chest and pushing him against the floor.

Dib, starting to gasp, even with his new resistance Irken, was taken by surprise without being able to leave the ground before a familiar boot was placed on his belly, and as much as Dib squirmed, he could not overcome the force placed on his body.

"This little game lasted a long time, Dib-smeet." Said Zim, his mocking tone of voice making the ex-human's fight even stronger, but Zim doesn't move a muscle. "Computer, give him sedatives and take him to the room."  
  
"Yes Master."

Dib's antennae stirred with the statement, while he opened his lips to speak, but he was forced by a strange pain in his neck, while his world was rapidly going dark, he was not sure if the last words he heard they were reality.

"It's nice to have you back, Dib."


End file.
